Another Bottle Down Part12
by LaraRadkexx
Summary: I love you c:


Brushing the hair away from her face, Ben rubbed his fingers across the kiss he'd placed on her forehead, admiring her through sleepy eyes. Breaking their moment of bliss, a sudden crash rang through the bus. Someone had broken through the door. Moving Lili's head to the side, Ben's first instinct was to protect her as he sprung to his feet, even if he was tired. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Ben shouted as adrenaline hit him, waking him up. His arms stretched away from his sides, barricading Lili from the attacker. "I could ask you the same fuckin' question. WHERE IS SHE?"

Lili recognised the intruder instantly. "F-Frank?" She stuttered. She'd never heard her older brother's voice so clearly. He was always so raspy down the phone. Standing up from the sofa to hide behind Ben, Lili peeked from over the shoulder of her bodyguard, trying to get a look at her brother. His face was out of view. "You fucking know him?" Ben questioned, turning his head in shock. "Of course she knows me, you ginger fuckface. I'm her own flesh and blood! We're family you incoherent twat!" Frank shouted, his black bangs and hoodie shadowing his face. "Ben, he's my brother-" Lili said under her breath, before being rudely interrupted. "BROTHER?!" Ben exclaimed, just as surprised as James was. Lowering his arms and turning to face her, Ben looked down at Lili, stood completely frozen; staring blankly at the hooded man from behind his shoulder. "Honey, snap out of it. Is he telling the truth? Are you okay?" Ben questioned, placing his hands on her shoulders, pointing back at Frank. Her sibling drifted out of focus, and Ben's blur became a whole. "We're both fine, Bruce." She said quietly, her voice monotone as she looked him in the eye. The severity of the sentence made Ben shift and let go of his hold on her instantly, allowing her to stand freely.

Zipping open his hoodie and peeling the hood away from his head, Frank looked at the small, black haired girl stood in the centre of the room. His sister. The last time he'd seen her physically, she was only 12... God she'd changed. They looked almost like twins now, her bangs styled to the same side as his, the same short haircut. It was like looking into a mirror. Out of shock, Frank allowed his hands to go limp, dropping the plastic bag he'd brought with him onto the floor next to his feet. He took three small strides towards her, until they were almost face to face. "I missed you, sis." He whispered, reaching his arms out to hug her.

Lili instantly clutched her brother. She'd missed him more than she though she'd did, it was evident by the tears in her eyes. Pulling her into his chest, Frank rested his cheek on the top of her head, hearing her cry into his shirt. He rubbed her back with his hand, warming her, letting her know everything was real, he was there. She was all he would talk about to guys when they were on tour. His little rebellious sister, 'mini-Frank', they'd nicknamed her. Underneath all the love and respect he had for her, she was still just a kid. He was constantly worried. He remembered the calls he'd get from his mom telling him about the arguments they'd have. Frank knew his mom wasn't a good parent, just by the way she'd complain. She couldn't handle kids. That's why he'd left at such a young age. She was too controlling.

"Please don't cry, Lils. You're killing me here." Frank spoke into her forehead, shaking in his voice. He wasn't around for much of her childhood, but he sure as Hell wanted to be here for her now.

After wiping her face free from saltwater, Lili sat on the couch and sipped at the now warm beer that she'd left on the coffee table. "I'm so sorry mate. If I'd of known sooner then I would of-" Ben started, shaking his head apologetically before being cut off. "No, no, it's fine. It's good to know she's in safe hands. I haven't introduced myself, have I?" Frank laughed, extending his hand to shake Ben's. "Frank Anthony Thomas Iero.". "Benjamin Paul Bruce, Ben for short.". As the two shook hands, Lili smiled, almost proud.


End file.
